The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0043’.
‘CIDZ0043’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light red-purple and yellow basal banded ray florets on daisy form inflorescences with medium green foliage on strong and sturdy plants.
‘CIDZ0043’ originates as a whole plant mutation of ‘CIDZ0006’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,955. ‘CIDZ0043’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown outdoors in a saran field structure in Fort Myers, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘CIDZ0006’ has red-purple ray florets with a green and yellow basal spot.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0043’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.